New Faces
by SofaKingRandom
Summary: Naruto gets a new sensei, will it make him better. take a look inside to find out. Naruto Romance later on. possible lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ff so try and respect the mistakes it make, but criticism is welcomed when appropriate. thk you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Jutsu**

Kamatarie and Kenyae sat on two stools staring at their sake at a bar in the middle of wave country. They both were drained and miserable. The long days travel and continuous rainfall can to discourage any one who got caught in the middle of it. They came across this little bar at the edge of the village and were glad that they could finally get out of the rain not that they had anything against it, it was just they spent the last two hours walking through it, and that made them really depressed, soaked and cold. Kamatarie looked up from his sake and surveyed the room. It was fairly large compared to the other bars they have gone into. One wall of the room was covered completely by pictures. From what he sees through dim light they are just photos of normal people most likely family and relatives of the owner. The other walls just supported shelves with objects that you would normally have in a typical bar. There were various booths scattered all around the room and of course the counter with its stools, and the various other assortments that he couldn't explain what they were, but other than that it was just an ordinary bar. The only problem was that he felt like someone was watching them. They had been there only for ten minutes and someone was already watching them and trying to intimidate them by leaking off weak killing intent. He could not pin point the person because the room was to dark and there were to many people in the bar looking at the "new comers", so he just turned back and took a sip of his sake, then turned to his friend.

"You can feel that right?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "I think someone wants to play."

With a smile Kenyae stated "oh yes I think that they want to play."

With that said they both paid for their drinks and turned to leave. Out in the modest sunlight you would see them as a tall dark pair that wore hitai-ate for leaf. Kenyae had short black hair that slightly spiked. He had dark green eyes that had a relaxed appearance; he was farley taller than the other man standing beside him. He wore his hitai-ate the traditional way just on the forehead. The shorter man Kamatarie had medium-short hair that was pure white and was long spiked towards the back of his head. He had bright blue eyes that enclose a cunning look in them. They could see his hitai-ate around his neck before he closed his cloak. They put on their straw hat on their on their heads and walked out the door. The rain had finally started to slow its pace, but the wind had picked up and their cloaks swayed in the wind. Just standing there that both looked intimidating enough with their high collar, long sleeved black cloaks with dark green swirls that looked like wind traveling around their cloaks and add their hat that obscured their face that really looked daunting. They started off towards the main path that will take them straight to Konoha.

As they walk along they felt the killing intent they felt earlier coming from the bar. They both just smiled and kept on walking down the road. The presence kept coming and started to pick up speed when they were out of sight from the bar. Kamatarie made a couple hand signs with one hand and a clone of him appeared and the real one leapt into the trees to watch the man come by. The Kamatarie-clone and kenyae kept on walking down the road and as the man following came by did not notice Kamatarie in the tree and kept on going. The man was of good build and wore tan ninja pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a jounin vest over top. He had the mist hitai-ate on his forehead and after the man had past him he set off after him keeping far enough away remaining undetected.

Kenyae and the Kamatarie clone were not going to go after the man behind them but instead they kept on walking waiting for the right moment to act upon and no sooner. They kept walking for another minute or two before they felt a spike of chakra behind them and that was their cue to act upon and they did dashing into the forest in time to doge the mini water twister that exploded and ripped apart the ground were they were a moment before. Kenyae started to chuckle to himself at this pathetic attempt to try and kill them. The man soon popped out and looked around to see were they have gone, and was surprised when the Kamatarie clone came from underneath him and pulled him under ground so that only his head was showing.

"Look at what I caught a little bug in the woods how amusing." the Kamatarie clone said looking a little disappointed. "I though I would have been a least a little harder than that to get you. O well can't expect everyone to be challenge." And with that said the clone dispersed and the real one walked toward the mist nin and stopped before him.

The mist nin narrowed his eyes "if you think that you have got me then you are sadly mistaken." Water started to pour out of the hole he was in and with another discharge of water he was free.

Kamatarie just stood there looking at him with a slight frown on his face. _He should know that he does not stand a chance against me so why bother._ Kamatarie just took a step back before the ground exploded spraying rock, mud and water into the air. He sighed and looked at the man who now had a smile on his face.

"You didn't think that I could break out of that one did ya." The mist nin said with a smug attitude. Then he put on a more passive face and went into his fighting stance.

With another great sigh Kamatarie went into his own stance "you don't know what you are getting your self into. You don't even know whom we are do you? Cause if you did you would not be trying to go against me now would you? Hmm"

"What do you mean I don't know who you are?" The mist nin stated "you are Kamatarie unihyshi from Konoha and your friend is Kenyae saishe also from Konoha. Both of you are rated as S-Class nin to us and said to be extremely dangerous and to approach with caution if spotted and to be killed on sight if possible."

"Well I guess you do know who we are, but I should tell you what we are capable of since your bingo book does not have that kind of info on us." Kamatarie said while crossing his arms across his chest and nodding his head it agreement with his own declaration. "But if I do tell you what we are capable of doing we would have to kill you because of that." He said with a sadistic grin.

Kenyae stepped out to the mist nins right and simply just stat down and watched and began to wonder why Kamatarie had to play with his enemies most of the time. Keeping them alive before he took their life away in the bloodiest was possible. With a sigh he looked at the mist nin and just hoped that Kamatarie would just hurry up they have to get back in few of days._ If he doesn't hurry up and just kill him then I'll step in and do it myself, and I don't care how much he complains about me ruining his fun._ Kenyae sat there and scowled at Kamatarie to tell him to stop having fun and just kill the guy.

Kamatarie looked at his friend and saw the scowl upon his face and sighed to himself. _I guess that I have to finish this quickly before he blows one again. God why is he so impatient just why? _He went into his joint stance with him crouched low with in arm bent behind his back and the other arms elbow slightly resting on his knee. He looked up at the mist nin who in return when into his own stance. Kamatarie didn't wait to long before he charged straight in and swiped at the mans head with his heel. The man ducked and tried to throw a punch at Kamataries gut but was hooked in his arm, and he threw one back into the mist nins chest winding him. He followed up by thrusting his ball pint of his hand into the mans face successfully crushing several bones. The mist nin howled out in pain from the devastating blow. Kamatarie came up to him and jammed his knee into the man chin sending him into the air and leapt up after him and spun vertically with his elbow and caught the man in the back shattering his spinal cord and the back of his rib cage killing him instantly. The body slammed into the ground making a small crater, and Kamatarie landed beside it and looked down at the broken man.

"You should have run when you had the chance." Kamatarie said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He turned back to his friend "you know you always ruin my fun. And I mean always ruin my fun."

Surprised that there was not much blood at all but didn't really care as to why. Kenyae got up and looked at his friend "well we have a deadline to meet and I do not really want to be late this time. So if you're done can we go now?"

"Fine but you really got to stop complaining when we get sidetracked by some one. You just have to lighten up a little bit more." Kamatarie shot at his friend.

Kenyae already started down the road yelled over his shoulder "you can only wish!" and with a smile he leapt into the trees and headed towards Konoha at a much faster pace than walking along the road.

Kamatarie started after his friend grumbling something about killing him later. He leapt into the tree were his friend had and started leaping after him at a faster pace to catch up to him. By the time he caught up to him the sun was starting to go down. Another hour later the sun finally set and they had started to set up camp in silence. Kamataries tent was a basic camo green colour. But his friends was a green tent with leaves and tree branches clinging to it. He sighed and walked over to his friend.

"Why do you even bother with all that stuff anyways?" Kamatarie asked

As kenyae put on another branch he answered "basically it is just practice."

"Then why do you even do it?" he stated "it is just a waste of time. Especially when one of us keeps watch to make sure not one tries to sneak up."

"I just fell safer when I do this." He replied "does it matter you don't have to so why bother me about what I do."

"Fine I'll just shut up and not asked you why you do the things you do." He snapped back angrily. He walks off toward the fire they had set up and started to cook their food talking to himself about idiots and their idiotic routines.

Kenyae just shook his head at his friend and went into his tent after looking over it to make sure everything was perfect. After he got comfortable he took off his cloak, folded it and placed it in the corner of his tent. All he was wearing now was just a mesh shirt and loose fit black pants. His body was well toned from the amount of training he goes through on his spare time. He had blood seals in tattoos on his chest and right arm that held his assortments that he kept with his at all times. He got up and crawled out of his tent to see Kamatarie with the fish they had caught by a nearby river. He was currently cooking them over the fire and was reading a little orange book he always kept with him. He already took off his cloak too and placed on a stump nearby. He was also wearing a mesh shirt but his pants were a dull grey colour instead of black like his. He also had blood seals in tattoos on his chest to his left arm that held his items that he kept with him during these missions.

Kamatarie finished cooking the fish and sealed his book away when Kenyae came over and sat beside him and asked for one. He handed him the somewhat overcooked one to him and gave him the sauce that he heated for the fish. Kenyae gratefully accepted the fish and poured the sauce on it and hungrily ate it. Kamatarie took the sauce back and poured some on his fish too and began to eat it. After a few bits he lowered the fish and turned to see his friend already finished and going for seconds. He wondered why he was so hungry, but he just figured that since that had nothing but sake today that he was hungry. He wished he had something better than this right now. They have been eating fish for the past week and were getting sick of it.

"God I can't wait to get back to town and get something better to eat than fish." Kamatarie stated.

He knew Kamataries favourite foods and decided used that against him to make him not slack and get home on time for once. "I know. Just think of all the food you can have when we get back. The ramen, the dango, and the sweet streak they have. Oh man I just could go on forever what food we could have back in Konoha"

"Yes the ramen, the dango, the steak. I just can't wait to get back," he said excitedly.

_Man I love to make him all exited to get back home. It never fails when I mention all the great food he could have in Konoha._ Kenyae smiled at his plot to get home quicker and turned back to his fish that he currently started eating. Looking at it he suddenly lost his appetite. Wishing now that he had some great dango and sake right now._ Now my plan got me wishing for better food, god damt._ He ate the rest of the fish and told Kamatarie that he'll take first watch. Kamatarie nodded and finished his fish, grabbed his cloak, yawned and walked back to his tent. He stepped inside put his cloak by his sleeping bag took off his mesh shirt and climbed into his warm sleeping bag, and fell asleep in a few moments.

Kenyae sat by the fire a little longer before dousing it and went into the tree nearby to watch for any intruders. Four hours went by and nothing happened just a few bats, owls and mice went around during that time. He yawned and stared at the owl in the tree next to him._ Man this is so boring another hour than I get to sleep my self._ He scanned the area and saw a flicker of movement by the edge of camp he sat there staring at the spot were to movement stopped, but just a rabbit hoped out and went to ward to tents. He kept his eye on the rabbit and figured it was nothing really to worry about. The rabbit continued to hop towards the tents and stopped at the first one and sniffed the air and hoped past it back into the forest. Nothing else eventful happened for the rest of his watch and after the hour was up he jumped down and walked over toward Kamataries tent to wake him up.

Kamatarie was having a wonderful dream of all the best food Konoha has to offer he swears that he has died and gone to food heaven. Kenyae kicked Kamatarie in the foot and woke him up.

With a yawn he said "your turn to keep watch" and he trotted away.

Kamatarie sat up grumbling about dream and food. He got out of the sleeping bag grabbed his cloak for warmth and crawled outside. The night air was cold but refreshing he looked around and said to himself five hours to go before sun up. He leapt into the tree beside his tent and sat down crosslegged and grumbled about this being a long and boring night. He sat there staring at the night sky looking at the moon and at the stars thinking that this is one of the clearest nights he had ever seen which had help him relax. Half an hour later he unbuttoned his cloak so that his chest was showing and he bit his thumb to draw blood and smeared it on the blood seal that has the word Icha in the centre of the circle. A little bit of smoke appeared and a little box set of books came appeared when the smoke cleared the pulled out the last book in the box set and sealed the rest back into the blood seal. He opened the book and began reading were he left off. Luckily he can multitask and sill kept an eye on his surroundings while he read. Four and a half hours later he closed the book and looked into the sky once again.

Kamatarie jumped down and walked over to his friend tent. Feeling very bored now he thought that he could surprise if friend with a little gag this morning.

He got ready and poked his head through the tent flap and screamed at the top of his lungs." WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THEY HAVE SURROUNDED US! THERE IS AN ARMY OF THEM! HURRY GET THE FUCK UP!"

Kenyae sprung out of bed knocking over his tent with him in it. Thrashing around under the weight and tries to get out. Kamatarie was standing there trying his best not to laugh but that was proving to become harder to do.

Kenyae finally gets out and looks around asking. "Where are they? Why are you just staring at me?"

Kamatarie just could not hold it in any more and starts laughing. Kenyae couldn't figure out why his friend was laughing maybe he was under a genjutsu, but that was most unlikely.

Then it hit him. "YOU DICK! I'LL KILL YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT! YOU NERALY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME DEAAAD!

Kenyae stomped up to his friend and punched him into the ground. Kamatarie couldn't move from the amount of killing intent that his was giving off and that he was laughing to hard to move. _Oh god I think he is going to actually kill me._ Kenyae gets closer and closer._ Shit shit shit got to move shit. _Kamatarie finally manages to move out of the way before his friend pummels the ground where he just was.

"C-calm down ke-kenyae. I-it was ju-just a-a-a j-joke. P-please clam d-down." He stumbled over trying to calm his friend down.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" was all he said before he came charging at his friend.

Kamatarie barley had enough time to move out of the way when his friend came at him. He just turned and ran straight through the forest arms up in the air yelling help at the top of his lungs he didn't get far before kenyae caught him again and dragged him back to camp. All Kamatarie could do was whimper at the thoughts of what kenyae was going to do. When the reach camp kenyae dropped him on the ground and stared at with the most evil smile he saw in his entire life. You could hear the screams of someone being tortured for mile around. A very cheery Kenyae was walking through the forest toward Konoha and a badly beaten up Kamatarie slowly trudged behind him muttering to himself about never doing that again. Another two days later they made it to the border of fire country and Kamatarie was fully healed back to normal thanks to his medical ninjutsu.

He was glad that they were almost home and didn't have to worry about being ambushed some were along the way. They didn't see any patrols so they continued on hope that they do see someone soon.

They traveled for another day before they were within an easy hour walk to Konoha. They set up camp for the last time before they reach town. The night went by very quickly they both went to bed relatively early so they can get a good nights rest. When morning came kenyae was the first one up he walked around a little to loosen up and to admire the forest and the great morning so far. Kamatarie climbed out of his tent when kenyae was just finishing putting his way.

"Good morning isn't this a beautiful day." Kenyae said with a cheerful tone.

"Ya whatever." Was all that he said.

"You in a bad mood or what?" he questioned.

"Yes I am. Stupid mourning ruin my day all the time." He said glumly staring to take down his tent.

"How can you be in a grumpy mood when this morning is so beautiful?" He questioned

"Because mornings suck." He retorted bluntly.

_Fine I guess he needs more time to wake up fully._ He walked over to the fire they had going last night and put dirt over the ashes that were there and turned back to Kamatarie who was sealing up his tent into one of his blood seals. He put on his cloak when he was done and adorned his straw hat. Kenyae did the same thing and the both started walking back toward Konoha. They finally reach the gates were the two chunnin guards were at the stand. The chunnin guards immediately recognised the two men and shouted hello to the both of them, which in return they both waved back to them. As they approached kenyae turned toward the two chunnin.

He addressed the one on the left. "So has anything new happened while we were gone?"

"Nope nothing at all. Kinda boring actually." He said with a smile. "So how was your trip? Anything good happened?"

"Just one thing this guy from mist attacked us." He answered. "Other than that nothing else comes to mind." He was now glaring at Kamatarie who just smiled. And looked at the guards.

Both guards just looked at each other and shrugged and bed them farewell. The two walked towards the hokage tower in the middle of town. Kenyae was just thinking about their espionage mission in wave a month ago. Going over the entire time they were their he couldn't help but think back to the mist man who attacked them. _Who was he I wish Kamatarie asked his name before he killed him. O well can't get everything we want no w can we. _He came back to reality before they came to the hokage tower. He sighed and entered hoping that the report does not take that long.

Kamatarie stood before the third and stared at hi while his friend gave the report. _Hurry up already. God I always hated giving reports and it's even worse waiting for someone to finish giving the report._ Sarutobi nodded his head and turned to Kamatarie.

"Do you have anything to add to the report?" He asked.

Kamatarie stood there thinking only for a second and replied, "No hokage-sama I do not have anything else to add to the report "

Sarutobi looked at the young men and said. "Fine you may go and you both have a week off. Now go and relax."

With that said they both left and Sarutobi sat there and lit his pipe thinking._ Who would have guess that are two best shinobi are only a sixteen and a seventeen year old and only became jonin a year ago. These two have a bright a wonderful future ahead of them. If survive that is._

Kamatarie and kenyae stood at the base of the hokage tower and looked off into the distance and both thought that this is going to be great day after all. With that they started walking towards Ichiraku's ramen stand both thinking that they deserve this treat. As they walked along they stopped the at the sake house. Kamatarie walked in and bought a case of sake form the man and then sealed it in one of his spare seals to take out later. They continued on through the town towards Ichiraku's ramen stand. When they got there they could hear the laughter of a young boy wearing an orange jumpsuit and his own hitai-ate signifying him as a ninja. They walked into the stand and sat down by the corner. The boy watched them when they sat down and was wondering who they were because no one else besides Iruka and himself came to this stand that is a ninja. So he sat there looking at them. Kamatarie closest to the boy turned and looked at him who just continued to look at him with a weird face. Kamatarie turned back to the owner of the shop and placed his order of a large bowl of beef ramen after his friend placed his.

He turned back towards the boy who had returned to eating his own bowl of ramen. Kamatarie was thinking what to say to the boy who was just staring at him a moment ago. _Hmm he only looks to be eleven at the most just newly graduated. I wonder who he is I swear that I've seen him somewhere before._ He just sat there looking at the kid. Eventually he remembers who he thinks this kid is.

"Tell me are you Naruto Uzumaki?" he asks

The kid just looks at him and puts on a foxy grin and answers "Yes I am and who are you I've never seen you here before."

"Well Naruto my name is Kamatarie Unihyshi and it's nice to meet you, and I always eat her when ever I can." He said and added "and this here is my friend Kenyae Saishe he eat here sometimes but not even as much as me." Kenyae just lifts his hand in a slight wave of acknowledgement.

Naruto has an even bigger smile on his face when he hears their names and that they eat here regularly. "You are really Kamatarie and Kenyae. Wow this is great I get to meet the two strongest people in all of fire country besides the old man of course but wow this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Wow." Naruto was so stunned and happy that he couldn't even think straight after that.

Kenyae just sighed and wished that his friend didn't say who they were to this little kid. _We don't need another person become star struck at us right now._ He left after he paid for his bowl and said goodbye to his friend and to Naruto. Kamatarie sat with his new little friend to get to know him better. The more Naruto told him about himself he was more and more convinced that he should help this boy out somehow but just how was the question.

Naruto was having the time of his life chatting with his new friend enjoying his ramen and just loving this day overall.

He looked at Kamatarie and asked "so is it true that you are the strongest shinobi that fire country has?"

Kamatarie just sat there felling a little embarrassed by all the praise he is getting from Naruto he just replies "well I would say so but Kenyae would be an even match for me." then he asks "so who is you jounin sensei any way?"

Naruto just looks at him and answers "we don't learn that until tomorrow."

That did it he new how he could help this kid out, but he'll have to talk to the hokage thou. They both returned to their ramen and ate three bowls each and after they were finished Kamatarie said that he would pay for the both of them.

Naruto did not know what to say but accepted gratefully and waved goodbye to his new friend and headed off to his apartment happy and excited that tomorrow he will have his own team to be on.

Kamatarie walked towards the hogake tower once again with a goal set in his mind that he will not accept no for an answer. It took him only ten minutes to get there due to the fast pace he was going. He approached the hokages door and stopped at the secretary's desk and asked if he was occupied at the moment. She said no and so he continued into the hokages room to find the man himself reading a scroll.

Sarutobi looked up to see Kamatarie in the doorway of his office and wondered just why he was here. _I thought I told his that he has the week off so why is he back. _He put the scroll down and leaned back into his chair.

"So why are you back?" he enquired bluntly.

"I have a request that I would like to make." He answered.

"What is this request that you have? If it is to have more time off no you are not getting it." He said with a glare "I can't have you off of active duty for to long and you know that."

Kamatarie just looked at him with a smile and said. "No it is not to ask for more time off it about something else." He stood there thinking what to say.

"So what is that you want I haven't got all the time in the world you know." He said to him becoming more curious as to what he wanted.

"My request is that I would like to take on a team of gennin, the ones that just graduated." He responded, "I have particular person who I want as one of my students."

Sarutobi sat there looking at him and asked "why do you so suddenly want a team of gennin and who would be this person you want to have under you."

"I met someone who I want to help because of people not helping him that helped made me decide that I want to do this and that is the person who I want on my team and he is Naruto Uzumaki." He said with an unwavering voice. "Besides I always wanted to take on a team of my own even more so now."

Sarutobi sighed and said "well for one you are only sixteen it's only been a year since you became a jounin and you just can't pick a favorite if you get a team you have to help them all out not just one."

"That is exactly my point if Naruto goes on a team their sensei may not help him or play favourites with one of them. I would never neglect them or help one and not the others, and so what if I'm only sixteen the younger I can help then more because we would have more in common." He fought back.

"Hmmm." He just sat there thinking for a while before he finally said "fine I guess that you can have a team with naruto on it. I guess that I will have to change the team sensei that naruto is on to you. It is good that you can and asked me this now instead of later I would have never been able to change the teams even if it is only just the one." He said one final thing before I left. "Make sure that you are at Iruka's class tomorrow morning for the team announcements." He waved and went back to the scroll with the gennin teams and their sensei to make a quick change to team seven. Switching kakashi with Kamatarie. _It's a good thing that I did not contact them yet._ He chuckled to him self and turned his chair to face the window behind him.

Kamatarie was so glad a the moment he nearly passed his apartment but came back to reality just in time to stop in front of it. He walked you the stairs to the second floor and went to his door that said 19 on it. He put his key into the hole opened it and walked in. He turned on the light. The apartment look ok but he felt that it was too small for his taste but he didn't complain. The walls were completely bare not was on them all the had in the main room was a couch a love seat and a chair all surrounding the long table he had in the middle of the room. There was a kitchen right behind the couch and the bathroom was behind the chair he walked forward going around the love seat and headed for his room. The room itself was a bit more crowded but not that much. He had a nice queen bed in the corner with a window above it and a small dresser on the opposite side of the room he also had a big desk with a lamp on it that was against the wall under another window beside the bed but that was it nothing else in the room but a closet by the dresser. He took off his cloak and his mesh shirt and the rest of his clothing grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

The shower felt so good he didn't want to get out but had to so he could grab a snack and finish reading his book. He walked to the kitchen opened the fridge grabbed the milk and poured himself some then made a sandwich out of the left over in the fridge he had to go out sometime tomorrow and buy some more food. After he finished his milk he took his sandwich and walked to his room. He bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal and grabbed the last book and began reading it were he left off. He finished the last page of the book just as the sun was setting on the horizon and he put the book back and went to the front door locked it and traveled back to his room wondering now who would his other two pupil's would be. But he just shrugged and fell on to his bed and crawled under his covers and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team Test

Something I forgot to mention first chapter. **I Don't Own Naruto and Never Will**

And here's my newest chapter enjoy, please review.

Chapter 2: Team Test

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

**Jutsu**

Kamatarie woke up in the early morning drool all over his pillow. Wiping the drool that was on his cheek he looked over to the clock, his eyes widening at the time.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late, and on the first day I do not want to be Kakashi! SHIT!" he screams as he grabs his towel and runs to wards the bathroom banging his foot on the corner of the door. "OWWWW! Damt!"

He rushes through his shower time and dries off as quickly as possible looks in the mirror to make sure he looked fine and everything. He then proceeds to the kitchen and grabs the milk out and drinks some out of the carton and puts it back.

Swiftly heading back to his room he says "Damt why didn't I put the alarm on! FUCK!"

He quickly puts on his mesh shirt and some undergarments and pulls on a new par of dark tan pants. He runs towards the door forgetting to grab his cloak locks the door behind him and stars heading down the stairs. He stops halfway down turns around and runs back up to grab his cloak that he forgot. He locks the door behind him again and starts running down the stairs once again. Halfway to his destination he remembers that he can just shunshin to the academy. _Why am I running to the academy?_ With that he makes a hand sign and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Kenyae just slept away even with all the racket coming from Kamataries apartment above. He was just happily dreaming away while his friend was yelling and running around. He was dreaming about all the first time their team had met up on the training field with their sensei.

FLASHBACK

Kenyae was sitting under a tree when a small boy approached him, who was a younger Kamatarie.

"Hey Kenyae why are you over there? Don't you want to meet our new Sensei?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Kenyae sat there looking at his friend and wondered why must he go through that much trouble just to get to know their sensei. "Fine I guess that I can get to know this guy." The sighed and got up.

Walking over to their new sensei Kamatarie said, "You will really like this guy he's awesome."

With another sigh Kenyae replied "if you like him then I most likely will to." _Man he never gives up on me does he?_

When they reached the tall man with mutton chop beard and a cigarette protruding out of his mouth. Their last teammate looked at them. She was a clever eleven year old girl with amazing dark red hair that was tied into a ponytail that reach the middle of her back.

"Why were you all the way over their Kenyae-kun?" she asked with a frown.

"I was relaxing under the tree until Kamatarie here came and disturbed. To tell me that I had to meet our new sensei Yurena-chan."

With an annoyed tone she said "Whatever. Here meet Azuma."

Azuma stared at his first gennin team. He didn't really know what to do, but figured he should start by getting them calmed down. _Well better shut theses brats up now before they get out of hand._

"Shut up you little numb skulls or I'll make you!" he said in a stern tone.

All three looked at him and said nothing._ Well that works even if it was a bit over done._ The three gennin sat down in front of him staring at him wondering if he would actually make them be quite. None of them really wanted to take that chance though.

Azuma proceed by saying. "Well as you know my name is Azuma I will be the sensei for team four. We will start by telling each other who we are and what we can do. Ok?"

With that said the first to speak was Yurena. "Well my name is Yurena Otosaga. I'm very good at taijutsu and have an excellent control over my chakra. But I'm not that great at genjutsu or at ninjutsu, but I will still try to get better at them."

Next was Kamatarie." My name is Kamatarie Unihyshi. I'm very good at kenjutsu and genjutsu. I'm ok at ninjutsu and taijutsu, I'm not that great at chakra control but sill fine with it and I have a bloodline limit that my family get only every few generations I should have it but I have not unlocked it yet."

Finally it was Kenyae who spoke last. "I'm Kenyae Saishe. I'm also very good at kenjutsu also I'm good at ninjutsu, but not good at genjutsu or taijutsu. My family has a bloodline limit that makes us heal at an incredible rate, and I guess that it."

Azuma sat there thinking over what his three gennin just told them. _At least I have a well-balanced team. And two people with bloodline limits. This will be…interesting. _He looked up to see his team looking at him with questioning eyes.

He smiles at them and tells them. "Thats great it looks like we have a great team here. Meet me here tomorrow for the test."

All three gennin look at him wondering what he was talking about and all pipe up at the same time to say. "Huh? What test" then none of them said "we already took one to graduate" another said "so why do we have to take another one."

Before they could get out of hand Azuma said, "Well you see it is required for the Jounin sensei to get you an evaluation to see if you are ready to be ninja and if you don't meet the requirements then you get sent back to the academy. No ifs ands or buts you just go back."

Kamatarie whined. "Awww why do we have to do this it is stupid you already know that we have what it take to be ninja."

"Because you have to. Now tomorrow we shall really see of you can live to be great shinobi. Good-bye." With that said he shunshin away leaving his gennin to think.

Yurena was the one who broke the silence first by speaking, "Well I don't want to fail and go back to the academy. Do you guy?" Both shook their heads in unison and she continued "Good now what can we do to not fail this test."

For the next hour they went through plans to pass this test. None of them even aware that Azuma was sitting in a tree not far away listing to them plan. _Looks like they will pass the test with ease. They are already working together its incredible; they should pass with no trouble tomorrow. _After he saw them getting up, he shunshin away this time for real.

END FLASHBACK

Kenyae woke up to the sun shining in his face. He got up and walked into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast and then go out and enjoy the day. After all it was his day off.

Kamatarie just barley made it to the academy door with the other Jounin senseis when they were walking inside the classroom. He let out a sigh of relief and walked into the room where all the graduates were waiting for the announcement of the teams.

Naruto was sitting in the back waiting impatiently for Iruka to announce the team he was going to be on. When he saw Kamatarie walk into the room last he put on a huge smile and waved to him hoping he will recognize him.

Kamatarie scanned the room and when he came upon and blonde hair boy in an orange jumpsuit he couldn't help but smile. He saw that naruto was waving at him so he raised his own hand and did a slight wave towards his little friend.

Naruto put on an even bigger smile if that was even possible when he saw Kamatarie return his wave. Kiba who sat beside naruto looked at him with a questioning look and Akamaru gave a small bark.

Naruto whispered to him. "Can you guess who that is?" the Akamaru and Kiba both giving a shake of his head in response. "His name is Kamatarie Unihyshi."

His eyes widened at the name he knew who he was everyone did. "Really? That's Kamatarie the greatest shinobi the leaf has ever produced." Naruto nodded and all Kiba could say was. "Awesome."

Iruka smiled and read off the teams in order. When he got to team seven he called out. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha under the Jounin sensei Kamatarie Unihyshi."

Naruto was happy that he got on the team with Sakura but was dispirited when he heard Sasuke's name being called after. Sakura was unhappy that she was on a team with naruto but became very ecstatic when Sasuke's name was called out for her team to. Sasuke just sat there passive as ever not caring who his teammate were as long as they didn't get in his way and his goal. When all three heard the name of their sensei they all went wide-eyed and naruto was the first to break the silence that came over the room.

"YESSSSS!" he said as he jumped up in the air overjoyed that he got Kamatarie as his sensei.

There was whispering after and that all came back to the same thing "wow Kamatarie is their sensei." and "how lucky can they get." Or "why do they get him." it was all the same questions being repeated all around the room but the class went silent again as Kamatarie call his team to follow him.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all followed him. Practically skipping with joy Naruto followed his teammates out the door. Sakura was just in a daze as she followed Sasuke. Sasuke was pleased (not that he let it show) that he got the greatest and most likely strongest person in all of Konoha. That would help make his goal become even closer.

Kamatarie walked along the path out side the academy before he came to the little grassy area. He stopped by a tree and motioned for his team to come over. As they came over he sat down with his back resting against the tree. They followed suit and sat down facing him.

Kamatarie looked at his team for a while contemplating what to say to them. He closed his eyes and began to think. _What should I start with should I just ask them what there strengths are or should I ask what they like or dislike or maybe I should get them to share what their future goals are first._ He though while rubbing his jaw line. His gennin sat there looking at him waiting for him to speak first, but for naruto it became harder and harder as time past. He opened his eyes to see that the three were staring at him with smirks on their faces and a naruto bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Ok. We shall start by you telling me about yourself and your goals." He said with a soothing smile.

Naruto was the first to speak up mostly because he couldn't keep silent anymore. "I'll start things off. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My goal is to become the best hokage Konoha has ever seen. Believe it."

"Ok thank you Naruto. Ok how about you?" Kamatarie said pointing towards Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Umm my goals would to be the best konoichi that I can be and to get a certain umm someone to umm go out with me." She said with a blush and looked over to Sasuke to see if he got the hint. _Oh great I got a fucking fangirl. Why did I have to get the fangirl? Why?_

"Umm ok now you." Pointing over to Sasuke.

He looks directly into at him and says with his monotone voice "My name Sasuke Uchiha and my goal is to revenge my clan."

"Well now that we have that out of the way. I shall introduce myself also." He simply said. "As you know my name is Kamatarie Unihyshi. My goal is to make you three the best shinobi that I can and to hopefully become a friend to you." When he said that all three lit up at that.

He got up and said to them. "Are you ready for the final test?"

"What final test." Sakura and Naruto said in unison. While Sasuke just gave his trademark "hmm" as an answer.

"Well you see here you guys have to do one final assessment to truly become gennin, and all the senseis have to do this to see if you pass and become gennin or fail in which you will be booted back into the academy." He answered with a dreadful look on his face.

Putting on a friendly face again he said. "My test is simple enough it self. All you have to do is to find and capture me before the day is over and the one who manages to do that will pass.

Sakura was the first to ask, "Well if one of us captures you and the test is over does that mean we all pass." His shook his head and she gulped and looked at the other two. "So we have to go against each other in order to pass, and only one of use gets to pass. Man this sucks." She said looking down now in misery.

"Ok now that you know what to do the test will begin in ten minutes after I leave and go to hide." With that he left with a leap into the forest. _I hope that they learn to work together to all pass or none will._ Five minutes later he found a great spot to hide. He placed a genjutsu over the area to make hide him.

"Well it's been ten minutes now so we should start I guess," Sakura said with a sigh now she won't be able to work with Sasuke now.

They all leapt into trees, and went there own way to try and find were their sensei has disappeared to. Naruto went towards the eastern edge to see if he can find him. Sasuke went towards the north in the middle. Finally Sakura just stood in the tree sighing and wishing she doesn't go back to the academy when this is done. She headed off north to follow Sasuke.

Naruto went further east and found nothing and changed his path towards north. He leapt from tree to tree trying to find his sensei but to no avail he could not find him. He was starting to think that this was helpless when he decided to stop and think things through instead of franticly searching for someone with no proper insight on the goal._ Hmm we are suppose to find and capture him and the first one to do this wins and the other two would have to go back to the academy. Well all three of us will go to the academy if none of us finds him in the first place._ Then it hit right in the face him it was just that simple. _Well the only way we would possibly find him is if we do it together, and I know that for a fact the only way we would capture him is if we use teamwork._ With that though he sprung up and headed hopefully towards Sasuke.

Sakura was trying to trail Sasuke but that was proving harder and harder the deeper he went into the forest. _Why dose he have to continue on through the forest when it just gets harder and harder to move around and I know that Kamatarie-sama would not make this that hard we are still only gennin after all. _ As she was thinking this she bumped into naruto who was standing on the branch a few jumps ahead. They both fall to the ground with a thump.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!? Are you following us?" she yelled at him after she punched him in the head.

"Ow. I just started looking for you I have a plan but we need to find Sasuke to make it work." He said grumbling.

"Who says that we need your help naruto." She yelled

Naruto retorted by saying. "Do you want all of us to go back to the academy, because we will if we all don't work together."

She paused and thought about it before saying in a huff "Fine but hurry up he was just ahead a few minutes ago before I lost sight of him."

They both leapt back into the trees and continued on looking for Sasuke. They spent the next ten minutes looking while shouting Sasuke in the air and while naruto was explaining his plan. When he appeared behind them.

"You two are so loud." He said in a harsh tone startling them.

"Oh Sasuke-kun we were looking for you. Naruto has a plan. That I think you should hear." She said recovering from the scare.

He snorted, "Why would I need to hear any thing from that dobe."

Naruto now angry shouted at him, "you know you don't just get to push me around when ever you want to you know!" after he finished he looked over to Sakura who was giving him a deadly glare. He gulped and started telling him his plan. _Hopefully he will agree and help capture him._

"You see then all we have to do is to have a contest after to see who doesn't go back to the academy. Ok" he finished with his trademark foxy grin.

"Well fine the plan will work and besides we already know that I will be the one passing and not you two." After Sasuke finished saying that Naruto wanted to shove a kunai down his throat but was cut short when he felt a horrible presence, and looks over to find sakura glaring him down again already knowing what he was thinking and putting him down because of it. _Man why is she so scary when she looks at me like that._ He puts on a grin again and nodes to them and they all leapt off in the forest back from were that came.

_I wonder were they all have gone to, well they only have about another hour and a half left before sundown. Maybe they wont even find me after all oh well I guess they will be going back to the academy. _He sighed and looked up at the sky. Soon after he feels the presence of three people approaching together towards his general area. _ Well it looks like they are working together and may actually pass after all._ He turns his attention to the three figures that came out of the trees and hoped down into the clearing.

"So where do you feel the pull in chakra Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a low whisper. She pointed nearly at him. And both Naruto and Sasuke walked towards him looking around while Sakura leapt into the trees and came down behind and approached him looking around. Kamatarie has a huge grin on his face. _Do they think that they can flank me? Well they will be disappointed when they can't._ Sakura yelled "Kai!" and his genjutsu dropped to show a smiling Kamatarie crouching on the ground. Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled and leapt at him. He just jumped out of the way and Sakura came from above to try and stop him from escaping, but he just simply pushed off her and leapt over to another branch were he thought he could escape but Sasuke was waiting for him and he had to leap off another branch to get away but suddenly he was midair dog piled upon by twenty Narutos yelling gotcha at the same time.

Kamatarie yelped out in surprise by this many clones from him and was flattened instantly. As soon as he was on the ground Sasuke tied him up with his wire and soon he was unable to move. He laughed out loud at his own stupidity thinking that they would stick to something simple like surrounding him.

After he finished his fit of laughter he said "well congrats it looks like you all pass. Now can you please untie me." All three of them looked at him confused.

At lest until Naruto perked up and said. "But wait you said that only one of us gets to pass." Sakura continued to look and him with inquiring glances while Sasuke just stared.

"Well you see I didn't actually mean it. the whole object of this teat is to see if you will work together to accomplish a goal even if it means one of you gets left behind or something like that." He smiled at them and simply said, "Since you have shown that you can work together even when it means only one of you can 'pass' demonstrates the greatest thing that a shinobi has. His or her side teamwork especially when the situation is hard or hopeless." He looked to each one of them, then into the sky and said "NOW GET THIS DAMN WIRE OFF ME!"

Kenyae Walked down the street and took in all the sights around him. It is not often that he gets an entire week off from all his responsibilities. _This time off is going to be great just what shall I do first. Hmm maybe I could just… no that's out of the question. Maybe if only just a little… it is way to early in the morning for that. Well I guess that I could go spare with someone. Na I don't really want to do that just yet. Why is there nothing to do in this dam place!? _He scratches his head in frustration. He continues to walk down the street trying to think of something to do. As he continues to walk alone he does not notice the person trailing behind him. Kenyae decides to go to the weapon shop to see the new blades they had since his old one was destroyed on his last mission. After he walked inside the shop he looked around for anything that would catch his eye. Preferably something in the zanbatou category as he rounded the shop he found what he was looking for. There were only a two zanbatous hanging on the wall, but all of them were handled with care during and after making them. He turned to the owner and pointed towards the first one to imply that he wants to get a better look, the owner just nodded and still kept watching him.

He edged the sword off the wall careful not to ruin or break anything. The sword was heavy to begin with. It's edges were razor sharp. The blade had great balance overall. It felt that the tip was slightly heavier, but other than that it was in great balance. The blade was a dark gray color it was only 6'0 long with the hilt, which was a good size. The blade was 1'0 wide really thin to his surprise. The blade was jagged half way down from the tip. I had a slight curve at the tip giving it a more hacking look to it even more with the jagged part at the top. The hilt was just a basic two-handed length apart with nothing extra about it. He sighed and put the blade back thinking that the blade was not good enough, after he put it back in place he reached for the blade above it.

The second blade he took off the wall was much more delicately designed and much heavier than the first. This blade was slightly smaller at most by an inch. The blade was 1'5 wide was twice as thick and had a dull blue color to it. The blade had a round tip that continued about three inches down and came to a hook like point and curved back into the blade and the continued straight down to the hilt. The hilt was intricately designed. It was two-handed length too but was made to look like a dragon was spewing out the blade its mouth it just looked like this should be a family heirloom instead of a weapon for everyday use. He put the blade back basically because it was too elegant to even think about using in battle. He let go another sigh and started heading out the door when the owner called him over.

"It looks like those two blades are not good enough for you now are they?" he let out with a smirk.

"It's not that. They are both really great blades but it's not just what I'm looking for." He said looking down trying not do sadden the man.

"It's ok those are not my best work just my most intricate and simple. Meant to catch eyes rather than be used." He said with the smirk still on his face. "Come with me to the back. I think that I may have a blade you are looking for."

They both proceeded to the back of the shop. The owner told his assistant to watch the shop. The assistant put down the cloth and polish he was using to clean some swords and their scabbards and turned to leave to watch the shop while he was gone. They continued on for another five minutes heading down hallway after hallway after hallway. Just when Kenyae was beginning to think that this would never end the owner stopped by a door and told him to wait. The man disappeared behind the door, and came out with a cloth-covered sword. He couldn't see anything special about it but he didn't say anything and repeated to follow the man. They came to a huge bare room walking to the center of the room and turned look at him.

"Now this blade is my best work as of yet. I figured that you should try it and see if you like, and if you convince me that it was made for you I'll let you buy it. Ok" he said

"Ok lets see that blade then shall we?" he replied with a slight skeptical tone.

With that the man tore the cloth away from the sword to show its greatness. Kenyaes eyes widened at the sword before him _holy shit this is the perfect sword for me the size the look oh god its just perfect. I have to hold it, to use it to really see if it is perfect._ Seeing the awe in his eyes the man held the huge sword out to him. Kenyae hesitated but only for a moment and took up the blade and studied it very carefully from every possible angle. It was practically weightless compared to the zanbatou that he use to have, and that the balance was perfect was astonishing to him.

"I shall start by telling you that the blade was made from my rarely used specially tempered chakra property absorbing steel. Which means that when you force your chakra into the blade it will take your affinity chakra and use its properties to make it even more formidable than it was before. It is practically unbreakable, and I found a way to make the blade extremely light and perfectly well balanced at the same time." With that said he pointed back to the blade to tell him that he could continue studying it.

It took kenyae a couple of seconds to fully absorb the information about the blade when he did he snapped he attention back to the blade again to carry on were he left off. The blade it self was monster it was 6'3 in length only an inch off his full height it was wider than him at the base and looked almost like a giant kitchen knife. The blade was silver edged with slight gold outline in the middle that had almost a reflective texture to it. At the top it came to a nice curved tip and to add to its splendidness the hilt and handle was the most magnificent one he has ever seen just spectacular the way the end was layered with two sections starting with the biggest it proceeded down to the base of the hilt where it took to a point and curved following back to the beginning becoming thicker as it goes. Then it started the outline of gold in the middle and followed the edge to the point and curved back still following. Then it curved in and out and came to another slight pint and stopped there. The smaller part of the hilt goes straight up and curves outward to a point and curves back in and jags out and curves back in and jags back out again and then slightly curves back in. Then flows straight along to the point and curves back down following the middle outline and then curves to a point then curves in and out back to a point and slightly curves back in. _Just splendid_ was all kenyae could think. With the added a black leaf symbol on the bottom of the outline in the middle of the blade made it even grander to look at.

All that he could manage to say was. "Wow"

"Well try it out see if you really like it" said the man and stepped back to get out of the way.

Kenyae swung the blade every way to watch it slice smoothly through the air. He started with some vertical slashes, then some horizontal, and finally he did some swirls. He then turned back to the man and bowed to him for this was the most beautiful and perfect blade he has ever seen maybe except for Kamataries but he only got to see it once and never got to study let alone use it.

"Well from the way it looks with you and the way you use it as if you already had if for ever I will let you have it." He said with a huge grin on his face. "Lets go back to the store and ring it up for you now shall we?"

As they walked back to the store Kenyae couldn't wait to use it again at the training grounds tomorrow, but tonight he is going to drink till he drops in celebration of his homecoming and now his magnificent new sword. After he paid the man and left his shop he walked towards his house to drop off his new sword smiling all that way there not noticing people giving him unusual looks as he was walking down the street with his sword positioned on his shoulder nor did he notice the person from earlier actually waited for him to come out of the store. The sun was starting to set by the time he got home, after he dropped off his sword looking at once more before he headed back out to the local bar.

On his way there he now felt the person who was stalking him all day long behind him. He didn't turn around already knowing that the person would not be there if he did, so he just continued on not really worried about the person. As he approached the bar he felt that the person was right behind him. He suddenly turned around to find Anko standing there staring at him with a gloomy face.

He yelled happily out. "ANKO!"

As soon as Kenyae happily said that she brightened up immediately and yelled happily back at him. "KENYAE!"

"I missed you." He sadly said.

"I missed you to." She said with a slight seductive tone. "How come you didn't come to see me as soon as you got back." sniveling with her puppy dog face.

.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come and see you today, but I was preoccupied most of the day and didn't think to come and visit even less so after I got my self a new weapon. I forgot and I'm sorry" He replied with a sad sigh.

"I know I have been following you all day, waiting for you to came to by house for a visit and that is a nice sword that you got by the way. I would love to see it in action" She said getting closer to him.

He looked her over and smiled "So shall we go into the bar together?" he asked holding his arm out.

"Yes we shall." She answered taking his arm. Both laughing as they entered the bar.


End file.
